The Werewolf & The Crocodile
by EternalRedWolf
Summary: OUaT Semi AU. Ruby Lucas yearns for freedom and adventure but in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, these don't come easy. Until one night, Ruby learns where she can get freedom, adventure and love. *The first chapter is set 6 months before the pilot but there will be spoilers. Forewarned is Forearmed.*
1. The Masquerade Ball

**6 MONTHS EARLIE**

Ruby Lucas hummed, her head bouncing up and down to the music flowing in one ear as she finished washing the dishes. When the bell above the door chimed, she glanced at her watch. It was after midnight. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Just a quick coffee to go, please." She froze at the order. She knew she should stand her ground but she simply couldn't. She turned around and faced Mr. Gold.

"To go?" He nodded. "A regular coffee?"

"With cream, if it's not too much."

She grabbed the stack of paper cups and pulled one out of the stack. As if on queue, thunder and lightening echoed outside. Gold turned to the window, Ruby jumped and the paper cups landed on the floor, rolling all over. "Sh-" Ruby bent, picking up the cups that were scattered around her. When she stood up, Gold was standing close to her, a stack of cups in his hand.

"I believe these are yours." She wanted to thank him, but felt that he wasn't a 'thank you' kind of man.

She went back to the coffee. "It's really coming down out there." She glanced at Gold, who, stood, hands clasped behind his back, looking at her. She sighed. She placed the paper cups back on the counter, grabbed a ceramic one instead and poured the coffee. "You're here now, you might as well stay until the rain stops." She opened the fridge door, took out a milk jug and handed it to him smiling.

"Thank you." He threw his jacket over the back of the stool and sat down.

"Ruby." Ruby turned to the kitchen, where Clark, the chef was poking his head out of the window. "I'm out. Don't stay too late and, uh..." She noticed him glancing at Gold who was sipping slowly at his coffee watching the exchange. "Take care of yourself."

"Goodnight, Clark." Ruby went back to the dishes. She knows that when she gets home, she'll get the interrogation from Granny; her secrets didn't stay secret so long once Granny got her claws into them. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Maybe Gold was a little shrewd and underhand but it's how he survived, it was in his nature. Like it was in her nature to argue with Granny about restrictions. She frowned. She know that Granny would be discussing this tomorrow but she wasn't sure why it would surprise Granny that she was nice to Gold. Hell, she wasn't even sure why his appearance shocked her anymore. He came in here often enough at this hour. She had previously put it down to working late, or trying to be difficult. Maybe he just didn't want to be around the people. She could understand that. Her best friends were a school teacher and a pregnant nineteen year old. This town lacked a certain something for her. Something Granny didn't understand. Something no one in this town seemed to understand. So maybe this town needs a bit of a shakeup.

"Can I get you anything else?" She walked over to him.

"No, thank you. I better be off." She couldn't be sure but she almost thought she saw a gleam of sadness in his eyes. Maybe he was more human than people around here gave him credit for.

* * *

Ruby went about her work. She tried to pretend that he wasn't there; under no circumstance could she let her guard down. Not while Granny was hovering. Her liberation came from a clatter in the kitchen; when Granny went to inspect and asked Ruby to 'keep an eye on him', how could she possibly refuse? She went up to the counter. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No, thank you."

"It should be ready in a minute."

Mary Margaret Blanchard walked in, smiling. "Hi Ruby. Is it all right if I hang one of these up and hand some out.?"

"Sure." She took a flyer and scoffed. "The school fundraiser. What is it this year?"

"A masquerade ball. _The Enchanted Forest._ "

"That's a bit of an overdone theme, wouldn't you say?" Gold turned to join in the conversation.

Mary Margaret stared at Ruby, then looked over to Gold. "Oh, the kids decided on it. Actually, it was Henry Mills' idea."

"Well, I wonder where he'd get an idea like that."

Mary Margaret turned her attention back to Ruby. "You're coming, right?"

"What? God no. That's my birthday and I have big plans. If I can get Granny to loosen to lease." Her head spun to the kitchen as she heard her name called. As she walked past, she glanced at Gold, whose attention was completely on the paper he was reading. She grabbed the bag and walked back over to the counter. "Here's your lunch, Mr. Gold."

"Thank you." He dug into his pockets for cash.

* * *

Ruby still couldn't believe that her Granny had roped her into helping out with the Masquerade Ball. Especially on her birthday. Now all she had to look forward to was a shift at the diner followed by a fundraiser. She lay on the couch, magazine in her hand, when the doorbell rang. "Just a second." She threw the magazine on the table and muted the TV, as she stood up. She hurried to the door and pulled it open to be greeted by...

No one. There was no one on the porch. It was completely empty, except for a black box on the railing. She grabbed it and sat on the swing seat.

She pulled at the silver ribbon, which came apart easily, and pulled the top off the box. She pulled back the tissue paper and gasped. She pulled out the lace and silk white dress and the red silk and velvet cloak that accompanied it. She wrapped the cloak around her and, despite herself, did a twirl. She rattled around the box for a sign of who had sent the box but there was no card. She carried the box inside.

* * *

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret met Ruby by the refreshments table. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday. Wow, you really put a lot of effort in to this." She took a hold of the sleeve of the cloak. "I thought you weren't going to dress up at all. Where did you get this?"

"I just... found it at home."

"Well, I'm not the only one who thinks you look fantastic." Mary Margaret pointed a finger. Ruby followed her gaze to the side entrance where a man stood staring at her. He began to walk towards them. He was dressed in black save for the blue and gold jacket he wore and the black velvet mask he wore covered most of his face. "May I?" His voice was muffled by his mask and Ruby could not identify him.

Tentatively, Ruby took his held out hand. They danced. She wasn't a very experienced dancer but that didn't seem to matter, her partner seemed experienced enough for both of them. She felt comfortable dancing with him that she continued to dance for 6 more songs. Finally, when she was out of breath and her face was flushed and sweaty, she was led outside by her mystery man. "I have never danced like that. Ever."

And then he kissed her. It didn't stir the passion or the arousal that she was used to from previous partners. Her feelings weren't sexual, they were somewhere else. If she wanted to be really cheesy she would say that the feelings were in her heart. He led her to the school wall. They sat side by side and kissed. Until Ruby heard her Granny calling her.

"I'll be right there." She went back to her mystery man. "Who are you?"

"I need to tell you something." He spoke low, masking his voice even more. "You have a wonderful, free spirit and I would love to give you the freedom you deserve, but I can't, not yet. What I can give you is the love that you deserve. Even if you don't know it. Happy Birthday." He kissed her one more time, and walked away.


	2. Strange Encounters

**Spoilers Alert**

It was the same fight every night. The fight about Ruby's freedom.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again."

She had left her room to get away from her Granny but the nagging followed her. There was simply no getting away from it. "I should've moved to Boston."

 _Wait for it... here comes the heart attack._

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern sea board."

 _There it is._

Ruby fumed as she walked into the kitchen to grab her scarf

"Excuse me. I'd like a room." Ruby doubled back. She had thought she heard a voice but she still didn't believe it, even when she was standing face to face with the stranger. This wasn't possible someone new in Storybrooke, that never happened. Not for the longest time. _Who was this woman? Where was she from? Why would she come here?_ She was so taken by this stranger that she barely noticed when _he_ walked in.

"Emma. What a lovely name." She started to feel a little light headed, watching as Granny handed himt the roll of rent money. "You enjoy your stay. Emma." There was something else stirring in Ruby. Something strange and unfamiliar. Something exascerbated when he looked at her and smiled as he left.

"Who was that?" the blonde woman asked.

It was an automatic response. "Mr. Gold." Ruby watched as he walked down the lane. "He owns this place. I'm going out Granny." She wrapped her scarf around her neck and head and pulled open the door. She bounded down the steps as Gold reached the gate. "Gold. Mr. Gold, hang on." A small voice inside her head begged her to stop, to turn back, to go to Granny but she easily shut it down.

"Ms. Lucas. Did I forget something?" He turned and held the gate open for her. She walked through it without hesitation.

"No. I, uh, I was walking into Main Street anyway but... I know it's late, but I was looking... Granny's birthday was last week and I forgot."

"I might have just the thing."

She walked with him to the shop and walked inside. "Here."

He handed her a box. She opened it hesitantly, unsure what she was expecting to jump out at her. She pulled out a snow globe – it showed the boundary of a forest, a river to one side and two figures.

"Is something the matter?"

She shook her head. "It just reminds me of something... A story my Granny told me when I was a little girl. No. Not Granny..."


	3. FTL: Figures in a Snowglobe

Red splashed water on her face. Another memory-less night. She remembered falling asleep but she wasn't sure how she got here. Her head felt groggy and she felt like she could go back to sleep. Instead she kept splashing water on her face. She caught a glimpse of herself in the water. Her hand raced up to her forehead, the point where her reflection had showen her a patch of blood. She winced as she touched it and cried, not knowing how she had injured herself. She stumbled back to the rocks and burried her head in her hands and cried. She wasn't sure how far away she was from home or how she got there. She had always wanted adventure but not like this. She wanted to have adventure on her terms.

"What's the matter, Dearie?"

Startled, Red stood up. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Ah, ah, you first." He pointed a long finger at her.

"I'm Red... Red Lucas." She stood up taller than she actually felt. "I... I woke up here. With this... this cut. I don't know how I got here."

"My name is Rumplestiltskin. But you might know me as The Dark One."

Red knew she should feel scared but she couldn't stirr it up. "Did you bring me here?"

"Why would I bring _you_ here?"

"I don't know. But I don't know how I got here. I live closer to the mountain."

"And you ended up _here_? How did you end up _here_?"

"I don't know." Frustrated, Red gathered her skirts up around her. "Look, we're really not getting anywhere and I need to get home." She began walking toward the forest.

"You know, dearie. You _could_ walk but I have a quicker way to get you home." He held out his hand and she hesitantly held onto him. She saw a gleam in his eye as he looked into hers. He smiled. "Hold on tight, dearie." He laughed maniacially and clicked his fingers.

Red felt as if her body, mind and spirit were moving at different paces. Her breathe caught in her throat. She stumbled out of Rumplestiltskin's grasp as her eyes adjusted to the snow covered mountain that was leering in front of her. "How did you do that?" she asled as she heaved breaths in and out and her entire being adjusted to the sudden displacement.

"I'm the Dark One, Dearie. I have magic."

"Thank you."

"Hang on a second. All magic comes with a price."

Fear rose quickly in Red. She started shaking her head. "What? But you never-"

"Not for our little trip. For this..." Again he clicked his fingers and a beautiful silk and velvet cloak appeared in his arms.

Red eyed the garment curiously. "What is that?"

"This is a cloak, Dearie. It will help with your... episodes."

"And what do you want?"

"A lock of your beautiful hair."

"Why?"

"I need some for a potion I'm trying to make."

"What kind of potion?"

"A tracking potion..." Rumplestiltskin rubbed his forehead. "Look, do you want the cloak or not?"

"Red. I thought I heard your v-" Granny came out of the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Red and the Dark One standing together. "What do you want? We want nothing from you."

"On the contrary, Dearie. This will come in very useful. To both of you. You see, not only will the magic stop you from forgetting but..." He looked at Granny. "It will also protect her from the wolf." He walked over to Ruby. "All I ask in return is for a lock of hair."

Red looked at Granny, who looked from Red to Rumplestiltskin. "Red, do it."

Red took a knife from her boot and cut of some of her hair. Rumplestiltskin laughed with glee as he took it. "As promised, Dearie." He wrapped the cloak around Red and tied it at her neck, staring into her eyes. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. As he finished tying the thread, she looked down at the ground.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure, Dearie, is all mine." And with a click of his fingers, he disappeared.


	4. Dream A Little Dream

"Is everything alright dearie?"

"Have you... ever woken up from a dream and thought, 'I've dreamt this before.' Almost like deja vu..."

"No, I can't say I have." Gold moved away to behind the counter and came back holding two glasses and a bottle of something. "But it just so happens that I know the cure for such... ailments." He half filled the glasses and pushed one across the counter to Ruby.

She coughed after her first sip. "That stuff's strong."

"Feel better?" She nodded. "You should. 'That stuff' is really rather old."

"Are you one of those people who's snobby about their drinks?" She brought the glass up to her lips, this time taking a larger sip and not coughing.

"In a way, I suppose yes. I rarely drink, except when in the right company. And only the best."

"Of course..." She looked at him. Into his eyes. No one had looked at him like that in a long time. He couldn't even remember. Nothing had ever made him uncomfortable. He averted his gaze. She was still looking at him when he looked back up. Looking at him thoughtfully. "You're not as scary as people think you are." She finished the contents of her glass. "Not that many people... think that..."

"Well, when you own a town – a town like Storybrooke, with a Mayor like Miss Mills – there are certain... airs... people need to see about you."

"So, the people of storybrooke have two options: you or Mayor Mills?"

"Precisely. Do you know who you would choose?"

"I'm beginning to think maybe I do." Ruby caught herself and straightened up, looking away from him. "But I can't speak for everyone else. Certain people in this town rely on Regina for their jobs, others depend on you."

"Perhaps, not just their jobs..." Ruby frowned. Gold trailed off, suddenly hit by that discomfort again. He wasn't a man who visibly blushed but he could feel the heat rising up his cheeks. "Care for another?"

"Yes. But I can't." She pushed the glass away from herself. "I should go home." She seemed almost saddened by the prospect. "I'd hate for Granny to think that I ran away from Boston."

"Well, if you ever need to run away..." He cleared his throat. "I could always use some help around the shop." Ruby headed for the door. "Ruby."

She spun on her heels back towards him. He was holding up the snow globe. By the time she'd made it back to him he had wrapped it in crimson tissue paper tied with golden twine. "How much?"

"Well, you're in luck. It just so happens that this trinket, at this moment, is the price of a cup of coffee. But you need not pay me now. I can claim it at a later date."

Ruby smiled at him. Taking the globe from him, Ruby's fingers grazed his. "Ruby. I meant what I said earlier. If you ever need to pick up a few extra shifts, I could always use some help here."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you." She held up the globe towards him.

Ruby didn't go home. She didn't go to meet Ashley or Mary Margaret. She held the snowglobe tightly and walked around in the moonlight. More often than not, when Granny thought that she was sleeping on couches or in cars or with boys, this was what she was doing. She was basking in the moonlight, dreaming of a life she couldn't have. She found a bench and sat in the quiet of the night, opening the snowglobe once she'd settled. She needed time alone. She needed to think. Ruby was very much one of those people who acted now and thought later, except when she wanted to act in the heat of the moment, her sensible side reared it's ugly head and she was left silently screaming at her head for not acting.

People saw Gold as dangerous. She didn't. She saw in him a kindred spirit, something in her was drawn to him. A thought disconcerting since he did seem to have a dark streak, something which came out to everyone except her. She often wondered why, but then when most of the men in this town were creeps toward her she was happy for an ally.

She saw him everyday. He walked past the diner twice a day, on his way to and from the pawn shop, he frequently came in on his lunch and on his way home and he was never anything but gentlemanly to her. But other than this evening, that was the extent of their interactions.

So why, all of a sudden, did she want to see him again?


	5. Repaying a Debt

Ruby bounced up the steps to the front door.

It was after 11 but this had been the only chance she had to get away from Emma's congratulations party. Once the party had wrapped up, Granny had pulled her into staying late at the diner to clean and lock up. Before doing so she had poured two cups of coffee and taken the last slice of the red velvet cake from the fridge of the kitchen, where she had labelled it as hers so no one would get the wrong idea. She pulled on her leather jacket and beanie. It was freezing outside so she decided to take the car, although it wasn't that far. Surprisingly, she was glad when she saw a light on in the front of the house.

She rang the doorbell and it was answered rather promptly. "Hi. I know it's late."

"Ruby. What on earth are you doing out here?" Gold stood at the door, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

Ruby wasn't sure why she was so surprised: it's not like she expected him to sleep in a suit. "I came to repay a debt." She offered him the cake and the coffee.

Sheepishly, he took it. "Would you like to join me?"

Ruby hesitated. No. "Sure." He stood aside and let her in. "Whoa. You're house is beautiful." She shrugged of her jacket and pulled off her beanie.

"You should see my other one."

"Other one?"

"Yes, I... Can you keep a secret?" He led her to the sitting room and gestured for her to sit on the couch.

"Yes," she answered, as he disappeared into the next room. He emerged carrying two forks and two cups and several napkins.

He sat down beside her. "I have quite a few secrets, you see, and, this one has been one of my best kept ones...

She began unwrapping the cake. "I'm listening."

"I have a little... well, I like to call it my castle in the woods." He looked at her and the fire that was lit was reflected in his eyes. "Perhaps I can show it to you sometime." She nodded as he unwrapped the tinfoil wrapped cake. "One of my other secrets: I love red velvet cake. Especially from Granny's." Ruby blushed and tried to hide her smile. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all it's just... I do the baking, at Granny's. I'm glad you like it."

"It's my favourite." Ruby smiled and looked around the house. Gold noticed a sudden tightness in her body. "Is something the matter?"

Ruby delicately stabbed a section of cake. "Did you really set the mayor's office on fire?"

Gold looked at her and Ruby became startled. She moved away from him. "Yes."

"Why?" She took a bite of the cake and a gulp of coffee.

"Well, Ms. Swan is not only seen as a hero, but she showed immense bravery and strength standing up to me."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're not that scary."

"Really?"

"Yes." She locked eyes with him, challenging him.

Ruby realised he was still staring at her. "I'm of the belief, Ruby, that most people live with a monster inside them."

Ruby looked away from him and into the fire. "You know, someone once said that sometimes the monster wins."

"Yes, sometimes it does. And sometimes it falls into subservience to the human. But it never leaves. You have to decide what you want."

Ruby stayed silent for a moment, staring into the fire. She was oblivious to the fact that Gold had slowly moved closer to her. And so was he. "I want to leave here. I want to see the world, to have some freedom. Here, it's like everyone is watching, waiting for me to slip up to run back to Granny." She smiled ruefully. "So, I act out. I give them something to talk about." She looked at him and then at the clock over his shoulder. "It's late. I should go." She stood to leave.

He stood with her. "You're more than welcome to stay if you like. To get away from the eyes."

She smiled at him. Not all eyes. "I should go." Her usual grin formed back on her face and all sadness seemed to disappear, startling Gold.

He walked her to the door. "Well, anytime..."

Quickly, and shockingly, Ruby leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

And then she was gone.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry there's been so much time between posts. And I'm sorry if some of you have gotten multiple new chapters. There's been issues when uploading the chapters and they've been looking like mumble jumble. Hopefully it'll be ok from here on out but if anyone notices any problems, let me know :)**


End file.
